Qube
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Birthday Unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 173 cm (5 ft 8 inches) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight 81 kg (179 lb) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation Gotei 13 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation 7th Division 4th Seat - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Occupation Weaponsmith apprentice - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team The Advent Seven - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations 7th Division - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives Unknown - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education Shinigami Academy, Self throught - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Shikai Kanzenkin (完全金) - Fearless Steel - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Bankai Shin'en no myōjin (深淵の明神) - Myojin of the abyss - }} Qube (キューブ), is the fourth seat of the 7th Division. Appearance Qube is a young man, measuring about 1m70, and weighting around 80 kg. He's relatively well muscled (think Chad). He has long dark brown hair and just like all other shinigami, is clothed in black. His hair is kept in a tail using a red headband with a kanji on it. On his right wrist there's a scar, created from a burn. His hands are those of a working man's. If checked, one will find tatoo's on his back and left arm. Not known to many, Qube actually is an anthropomorphic boar. though his general shape (size, physique, ...) is the same, he's actually bold, has larger pointy ears, an upward nose and two tusks. For him it didn't really matter how he looked, but others made a big deal of it. That is why, when his shinigami powers awakened, he crafted a weak but persistent illusion kidou that gives him the look that he is now. The kidou requires him to have permanent ink markings (disguised as tattoos) on his back and left arm. For formal occasions, he wears the normal shinigami attire, but otherwise he wears a sleaveless gi. Personality Qube has a strong sense of duty and tries to follow the way of Bushido. He also loves food (especially anything with mushrooms), and his hobbies are crafting, exploring nature and training. He dislikes crowded and chaotic places. History Not much is known of Qube before he joined the Gotei 13. Except for his work as weaponsmith apprentice in one of the districts. Being what one calls a prodegy, Qube had a knack for battle, and with quick pace he went through the shinigami accademy. From there he Joined the 7th division, and it was not long before he joined the top ranks - The Advant Seven. Before reaching fourth seat however, he was nearly beaten to death by Solus Noctus, one of the Seven Shades of Solus. This defeat made Qube retreat to the forests of mount Fuji, and retrain his body - puttign a good focus on his hand-to-hand skills Battles Powers & Abilities Hand-to-hand master: ''' Qube has created his own martial art, and has practiced in different Style. His martial prowess has even earned him a traching position in the shinigami accademy. '''Great strength: '''In combination with his martial style, Qube has also aquired great strength during his training. '''Zanpakuto speciality: Qube has acchieved bankai. From when he was young, he had an extremly good connection with his inner soul, and both follow the same path - the way of Bushido. Reihai training: Qube is one of the few outside of the fourth division who has successfully completed the fourth division training in various healing kidou, called reihai. And though he's not good in kidou, he still can cast the first 6th Reihai Zanpakutou Other Equimpent Fighting Style